encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
I-MSCP
__INDEX__ Internet Multi Server Control System (i-MSCP) ist ein webbasiertes freies Konfigurationstool für Webserver und Webhosting-Angebote.i-MSCP - ein Erfahrungsbericht abg. am 16. Juli 2014 Damit ist es beispielsweise möglich E-Mail-Adressen, Domainnamen, Datenbanken und Ähnliches zu konfigurieren. Weierhin besteht die Möglichkeit, einen i-MSCP verwalteten Server so zu konfigurieren, dass dieser als DNS-Server für auf ihm gehostete Domains fungiert. i-MSCP ist ein Fork, des aktuell nicht mehr Weiterentwickelten IspCP, welches wiederum ein Fork von VHCS ist. Gegründet wurde i-MSCP von den Hauptentwicklern von IspCP. i-MSCP-Software-Architektur i-MSCP hat eine Client-Server-Architektur. Client: Webbasierte GUI (PHP-Technologie) i-MSCP hat eine kaskadierte Benutzeroberfläche Administrator->Reseller->Domain Server: i-MSCP nutzt einen serverseitigen Daemon, der für eine sichere Client-Server-Übertragung sorgt. Dadurch werden innerhalb weniger Sekunden Änderungen umgesetzt. Weitestgehend werden die Konfigurationseinstellungen für Domains, Email, Datenbanken u.s.w. in der Datenbank gespeichert. Geschrieben wurden die Scripte, die durch den Daemon gestartet werden in Perl. Leistungsmerkmale * Virtual-Host-Verwaltung (Name-based, IP-based) * Verwaltung von Domains/Domain-Alias und Subdomains * SSL-Zertifikatsverwaltung für Domains * DNS-Verwaltung (mit BIND9 als Master oder Slave konfigurierbar) * Eigene DNS Einstellungen möglich. * FTP-Zugänge (inkl. webbasierten Dateimanager Pydio) * E-Mail-Adressen (inkl. Webmail - Roundcube) * POP3- und IMAP-E-Mail-Konten * Autoresponder (automatische E-Mail-Antworten) * CGI-, PHP- Konfiguration und -Verwaltung * MySQL-Benutzerdatenbanken (inkl. Möglichkeit zur Verwendung Web basierter DB-Verwaltung mittels phpMyAdmin) * Disk Quota * Mail Quota * IP-Adressen * IPv4 und IPv6-Unterstützung * Backup (nächtlich wird ein Backup der Domains/Datenbanken erstellt.) - Dieses lässt sich per Domain einstellen. (Alles/Domain/Datenbank/Keins) * passwortgeschützte Bereiche (.htaccess-Dateien) * Benutzerdefinierte Fehlerseiten (401, 403, 404 und 500) * Traffic Accounting * aktuell ist die Oberfläche in 35 Sprachen einstellbar. * Skin-basierte grafische Benutzeroberfläche * Softwareinstaller (es lassen sich mit wenigen Klicks z.B. Joomla, phpBB3 u.v.m. installieren) - Eigenentwicklung * Plugin-Management * Hook-Management näheres siehe Feature Liste. Ab der Version 1.1.12 soll i-MSCP in einer separaten Instanz über Nginx laufen, um auch dann erreichbar zu sein, falls es zu einem Ausfall des Apache Webservers kommen. Softwareinstaller Packages * Joomla 2.5.x * phpBB3.0.x * MySQL-Dumper * DokuWiki * Wordpress 3.4 * u.v.m. (Es lassen sich eigene Pakete erstellen) Plugins * OpenDKIM * Roundcube Plugins * Spamassassin * ClamAV * PHP-Switcher (unterschiedliche PHP-Versionen vom User auswählbar) * OwnDDNS (dynamisches DNS möglich) * u.v.m. (Es lassen sich eigene Plugins erstellen) Für die Erstellung von Softwarepaketen, Plugins und Hook Files sind Perl Kenntnisse erforderlich. Forum/Community Die Standardsprache im Forum ist englisch. Es existiert aber auch ein deutscher Bereich. Sollte ein Problem auftauchen, dass nicht ohne weiteres gelöst werden kann, kommt es öfter vor, dass von einem Supporter nach einer Teamviewer Verbindung gefragt wird. Das Forum enthält eine größere Anzahl an HowTo´s. Darin wird erklärt, wie man z.B. einen Bind9 Master<->Slave abgleich macht um seinen eigenen DNS bei z.b. DENIC e.G. anzugeben, bestimmte Einstellungen vornimmt um Scripte ans Laufen zu bekommen, die normalerweise nicht mit i-MSCP laufen, Domain/Datenbank Backups direkt in OwnCloud speichert u.v.m. Es existieren auch Anfragen zu z.B. "Wie bekommt man Varnish-Cache mit i-MSCP ans Laufen". Feature Liste (englisch) * Event Manager (Frontend and Backend) * External Mail Server * MySQL|MariaDB support * Remote SQL server support * Plugin API (frontEnd and backend) * Preseeding feature for unattended installation * Web folder protection using FS immutable bit * Web server management (Apache2 ITK, Fcgi and FastCGI/PHP5-FPM) * Mail Server management (Postfix, Courier, Dovecot), both with quota support * SQL server management (MySQL) * Multi-user level Web interface (administrator, reseller and client) * PHP settings Editor (per user, per domain or per site) * Custom DNS records * Software package installer * And a lot more... Weblinks * i-MSCP Webseite * Download der aktuellen i-MSCP Version von Github Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Konfiguration Kategorie:Server-Management-Panel Kategorie:Software